


Crazy Little Thing

by forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Modern AU, Rogerina - Freeform, just a lot of feelings, king AU, lesbians. that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul/pseuds/forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul
Summary: Loving Rogerina was a lot like loving the stars.Brianna was sure she would burn up if she got to close.





	Crazy Little Thing

Brianna was four when her mother almost lost her during a walk through the park. She had strayed of the path to follow a hedgehog she had seen running along in the grass. The hedgehog was a lot faster than the little girl and sadly dissappeared she could get a closer look at it.  
She hadn't even realized she had scared her mother until she returned from the small woods she had ventured into, covered in mud, still thinking about the little creature that she would have loved to observe for a bit.  
They were so cute, hedgehogs. She hadn't meant to scare it by chasing after it. She had simply been a bit worried it was lost.  
When she told her mother all that, Ruth laughed instead of scolding her daughter for dissappearing. 

The next week her father got her a book about forest animals. It was bound in leather and written for kids a bit older than herself, but it was beautifully illustrated and she loved how sophisticated it looked.  
Brianna made her father read it to her every night for almost a year, until she knew the words by heart.  
She found out that hedgehogs were more likely to be out by night (so maybe the poor thing had been lost after all). She also learned that animals that were active at night were called 'nocturnal'. She liked that word.

Months before she started school she taught herself to read with that very book. 

Animals were her first love and she grew very passionate about protecting and helping them. Brianna, often finding herself without a voice when it came to talking in front of class and similiar situations, felt she had the responsibility to speak up for those who couldn't talk for themselves. 

She spent hours observing the squirrels outside her window, she fed the strays she encountered on her way to school despite her mother continously warning her not to do so.  
When her elementary school got a hamster she was the only child who always remembered to feed it when the others had lost interest in the pet after a couple weeks and she offered to take it home over the weekend every time, despite it usually keeping her up all night. Hamsters were nocturnal, just like hedgehogs. 

 

 

When she turned twelve her grandfather took her to the planetarium in London for her birthday.  
Brianna looked up to the stars projected onto the ceiling and she felt small and insignificant like she never had in her entire life.  
Not even when Scott Nelson had bullied her for her curly hair and that she always knew the answers to any question the teacher could possibly asks, even in math, which he claimed was a "subject for boys". Not even his kicks and the laughter of her peers had made her feel so tiny.

She was nothing but a spec of dust in the endless darkness of the universe. For some reason the idea comforted her. 

 

The stars fascinated her.  
Looking up to the night sky, thinking about what was up there made her feel like she was drowning, space dust filling her lungs. 

She wanted to understand it so she started reading all the books about space she could find.

About their solar system, about collapsing stars and black holes, about fantastic journies that many authors seemed to believe humanity would be capable off in a couple centuries.

She dove deeper and deeper into the wonders of the universe, moved her way up from children's books over fiction to actual scientific journals and learned about formulas more complicated than anything they had ever talked about in calculus. 

She thought she understood a bit better now, but sometimes she still felt like she was drowning. She knew the universe would always be too big for her.

 

Music was different from science. 

But it was kind of similiar too. 

Another kind of calculation, but one that couldn't be solved with math. Music made her chest feel warm and it made her feel save.

She and her father started working on Red Special when she was sixteen and two years later, playing on the instrument for the first time she didn't feel like she was so insignificant anymore. 

Playing on her guitar made her feel powerful. 

But music was not what her parents wanted for her future.  
She could tell that, despite helping her build Red Special, her father wasn't too happy when she started spending her evenings practicing cords or jamming with kids from school instead of studying. 

When she promised she was still planning to study astrophysics, he seemed a bit relieved, even if not completely reassured. So she promised to focus more on her studies again, but her fingers itched for her instrument almost constantly. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood and forced herself to focus on her notes. 

 

 

When Brianna finally made it to university she had never had a boyfriend, but sometimes she felt like she knew more about love than the girls from grammar school who had snogged another guy every week. 

Love, she chose to tell herself, wasn't about sex, or even people. 

Love was something to give her a purpose, and that could be the mysteries of the universe and animal rights just as well as some other person.  
Falling in love like her classmates, with a boy, felt strange and otherworldy.

It scared her, that she couldn't do it. That she didn't see the appeal all her friends saw in a guy's muscular arms and angular face.  
It made her feel like a dissappointment and Brianna had always tried so hard to please everyone. 

She would find a boyfriend eventually, she promised herself. Just not know. She wasn't ready, that was all.

 

 

Rogerina was a hurricane. 

Her personality just as much as the effect she had on Brianna.

She was gorgeous and she knew it, wore too-short skirts and her plump lips were always shiny with gloss. 

Brianna tried her hardest to pretend Rogerina's legs in those skirts and her low cleavage didn't make her feel all woobly inside. That she wasn't mesmerized by the way her blonde waves fell over her shoulder. She failed miserably. 

Rogerina smoked and drank too much and she flew of the handle way too easily but she could stand her ground in a fight, even against a guy, so maybe that was okay. 

She was a lot smarter then people gave her credit for, thinking she was nothing but a pretty face and a fucking amazing lay. (She was both those things, and proud of it, but not just that.) 

She studied biology and she was a better drummer than any dude Brianna has ever heard. 

 

They had met at a party.  
Before Rogerina Brianna had been hiding away in the corner with a plastic cup of room-temperature beer. 

"Wanna dance?", the blonde asked, voice already a bit heavy with alcohol.

Brianna had thought she was joking.  
But Rogerina wasn't.

And when she pressed Brianna against a wall two hours later and kissed her until Brianna's lips felt positively raw, she wasn't joking either.

Rogerina tasted like liquor and strawberries. 

It must be her lipgloss, it must be strawberry flavored. 

"You're so sweet", Rogerina had whispered hoarsly and she sounded almost sad "You're so fucking sweet, Bri"

Brianna had never expected to see her again after that night, no matter how much it hurt in her chest (was that love?). 

Two weeks later, they bumped into each other at the library and Brianna found the courage to ask her if she wanted to get a coffee.

 

Loving Rogerina was a lot like loving the stars. 

She shone bright but she was greater then Brianna could ever understand.  
Forces of nature were raging inside of her. She was a mess and a force not to be contained. 

 

Most of all, Brianna was sure she would burn up if she got to close.

"I don't date", Rogerina said, easily, like it meant nothing at all. Like she wasn't leaving a trace of broken hearts and empty beds all around London. Like she didn't leave a piece of herself behind every time too. 

But Brianna had finally understood a thing about love and she wasn't going to let it go like that. Brianna might be shy and insecure about many things, but she had never given up easily. She would never bring home a nice, presentable boyfriend with a job that earned a lot of money. Boys weren't for her. It scared her, but not as much as feeling heartless had.

Love, Brianna thought, tasted like cigarette smoke and strawberry-flavored lipgloss and it made her feel even tinier than the vastness of space.  
Love was like a punch in the face and sometimes it all hurt so bad she didn't believe it was worth it after all.  
In those moments she wanted to delete Rogerina's number and retreat back to the safety of her books and her calculations and leave Rogerina to her hot white rage and her whoring and her drinking.  
Yeah, love hurt like a motherfucker.

But Rogerina always returned, bloody knuckles and tear-stained cheeks, and, shit, Brianna would move mountains for that sweet little smile. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, Bri"

She said it again and again and Brianna believed her, she always did. 

"I know you are. It's just not enough anymore"

"I know" A pause. She swallowed. Wrapped a lock of her golden hair around her finger and tugged at it nervously. Brianna resisted the urge to tell her to stop. Her mouth tasted like copper from chewing on her lip too much. 

"Will you be my girlfriend? My actual girlfriend?"

 

 

They had been dating, officially dating, for half a year when they moved in together.  
It wasn't a forever-home, it was actually shittier than the flat Brianna had lived in before. But it was a commitment and, despite all the uncertainity, Brianna believed, truly believed, they could make it. That they would manage to pick up the pieces again and again until they stuck. Bones grew back stronger when they were broken. She wondered if the same went for hearts. It had been the longest six months of her life.

Rogerina played her music too loud, she was a bit messy and Brianna stayed up too late and always forgot to restock the fridge, but they made it work. Maybe that was love, too.

Rogerina promised to cut down on the smoking (she didn't, but it was fine), and Brianna promised to study a bit less and go out a bit more. 

 

Love was sitting on the balcony until 3am, talking about everything and nothing. Brianna would ramble on and on about the stars in the sky and the bugs on the ground, until she realized Rogerina had nodded off leaned against her shoulder, drooling adorably in her sleep. 

 

"Did you buy a new lipgloss?"

"Yeah", she smiled, showing of the shine of her lips "Don't you like it?" Her lips were a darker shade of pink than usual. Almost red.

"What about the strawberry one?" 

"A bit childish, don't you think?"

She wore it again the next day, though. 

 

 

Love was the way Rogerina radiated when she was on stage.  
The public might only see Freddie up there, her larger-then-life stage-persona and so unlike the real Freddie. The voice though, that was all her. The voice that filled out the room, washed over the crowd, touched something deep inside them.

But at some point during the show Brianna would always turn her head to look at her girlfriend, bathing in the colorful stage lights.  
Her adorable, focused expression as she played the drums, hit them with more strength then one would think possible for such a petite girl. Brianna knew better. 

 

Up on stage, holding her trusty guitar she had built all those years ago (it felt like a life time had passed since), playing with the three people she loved the most Brianna felt invincible. 

There were galaxies inside of her.

It was possible she actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> i was dying 2 write some lesbian queen for a while now lmao. i might make this a series actually..hmu w ideas/prompts n hmu on tumblr 2 yell abt queen @70srog


End file.
